L'amour Malfoy
by PetitLutin22
Summary: OS - Cycle des "Traditions Sang-Pur" no1, l'histoire raconte que Lucius Malefoy aurait perdu son père prématurément à cause d'une dragoncelle. Mais est-ce vraiment la cause de sa mort ? /!\ Incest slash Lucius/Abraxas


_Bonjour bonsoir !_

 _Voici un petit OS de ma composition !_ _Je profite de mes vacances pour dépoussiérer un petit texte ... Vous pouvez l'associer, ou pas, avec l'autre OS appartenant à la petite série du cycle des "traditions sangs-purs"que je me suis amusée à écrire. Celui-ci est le premier chronologiquement, mais je rappelle tout de même que les OS n'ont pas nécessairement de réel liens entre eux si ce n'est le thème abordé, même s'ils peuvent se compléter dans une certaine mesure._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _._

* * *

 **L'amour Malfoy – cycle des « traditions de Sangs-purs » n°1**

(OS)

.

Ephemesia regarda son mari prendre leur fils dans ses bras. Depuis que Lucius était né, Abraxas ne s'intéressait plus du tout à elle. Il ne lui avait jamais porté beaucoup d'attention, mais c'était pire depuis près de trois ans, maintenant. Peu lui en importait, il n'y aurait aucune modification dans son emploi du temps.

C'était un mariage de convenance, comme il en était de rigueur pour leurs statuts respectifs. Sa propre mère l'avait prévenu que les Malfoy étaient des gens froids et auprès desquels il ne fallait pas attendre d'affection. Un Malfoy, n'aimait rien hormis, peut-être, un autre Malfoy.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte claqua, la laissant seule dans le grand salon. Haussant les épaules, elle gagna son boudoir où l'attendait une nouvelle tapisserie.

Abraxas ne se préoccupait effectivement pas des pensées de sa femme. Il ne l'avait épousé que par obligation et maintenant qu'il avait un héritier, plus rien ne contraignait à la côtoyer. Il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre alchimie entre eux deux. Elle aimait les broderies et les petites réceptions autour d'un thé. Lui préférait l'équitation et les affaires sérieuses. Il trouvait gratifiant d'être confronté à des affaires judiciaires. Et il n'aimait pas le thé.

Reportant son attention sur son fils qu'il portait dans ses bras, il contempla ses yeux gris, si semblables aux siens, de même que sa chevelure d'un blond si clair. Il était si fier de son héritier. Le petit montrait déjà plusieurs signes de précocité en bien des domaines. Il était calme et, surtout, il offrait toujours un magnifique sourire à son père lorsque celui-ci entrait dans son champ de vision.

Abraxas avait décidément complètement craqué pour son fils. Au début, il avait été hésitant, culpabilisant presque de porter tant d'attention à un nouveau-né sans intérêt. Ce n'était pas ce que lui avait transmis son propre père comme éducation, mais comme son aïeul était mort à ce jour, il pouvait bien aimer son fils, la chaire de sa chaire et le sang de son sang, pur qui plus est.

Alors il s'était adonné à l'éducation de son fils avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Jonglant habilement entre les affaires du ministère, la vie au manoir, la gestion de son patrimoine ses propres loisirs et son petit ange. Il lui trouvait toujours du temps et faire coïncider toutes ses activités était une entreprise à elle seule qui nécessitait une organisation solide, mais il était un maître de l'organisation.

.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos entièrement dédié à son enfant. Abraxas le porta donc jusqu'à un coin reculé du jardin, près d'un petit étang. Un endroit féerique où les paons albinos de sa famille venait s'abreuver. Il était entouré par la grande roseraie qu'entretenait chaque jardinier au long des générations.

Lucius fut ainsi posé sur une petite couverture rembourrée de duvet d'hippogriffes. Le soleil offrait une température tout à fait agréable en ce début d'été et de nombreux oiseaux chantaient dans le paysage.

Comme à son habitude, l'enfant était sage et regardait son père avec admiration. Et Abraxas le lui rendait. Son fils était sa petite merveille. Ne résistant plus, il se saisit du poupon et le porta jusqu'à le dresser devant lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent un instant avant que l'adulte ne picte de baisers son petit visage. Plusieurs fois il revint sur ses petites lèvres roses et l'enfant riait.

C'en était magique, ils étaient en telle communion.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils.

Puis il le déposa contre son large torse dénudé. Leur peau était semblable et brillait au soleil. Dans un réflexe de succion, Lucius agrippa le téton qu'il avait sous les yeux de ses lèvres, cherchant à téter.

Abraxas sursauta, mais fut attendri.

\- Comme j'aimerais que la magie m'ait fourni le pouvoir de te donner le sein, murmura-t-il à son enfant. Ainsi tu pourrais rester avec moi nuits et jours.

.

Après cet épisode, Abraxas poussa plusieurs fois son fils à téter son mamelon. C'était une sensation qu'il appréciait beaucoup et un temps pendant lequel il se sentait encore plus proche de son fils. Lucius se laissait faire volontiers, prenant son père pour une tétine.

Le lord était en continuelle pâmoison devant son merveilleux fils et ses différents prodiges. Il ne pouvait cesser de l'admirer, de le complimenter et de l'encourager à aller toujours plus loin. Oui, Abraxas admettait qu'il aimait immensément son fils.

Peut-être un peu trop.

Plus les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient, plus Abraxas passait de temps avec Lucius, délaissant peu à peu chacune de ses autres activités. Ephemesia voyait bien que son mari adoptait un comportement de plus en plus anormal. Il lui arrivait de passer plusieurs heures dans la nursery, il ratait de plus en plus de rencontres au Magenmagot et, plus inquiétant encore, le courrier s'accumulait sur son bureau sans que Abraxas ne réagisse, ce qui lui aurait été impossible avant la naissance de leur fils.

Son mari révéla toute sa perversité deux ans plus tard. Lucius avait alors tout juste cinq ans et suivait, comme de coutume, son père partout. Ephemesia voulait faire signer à son mari une autorisation de prélèvement de capitale dans leur coffre familiale afin de participer au financement d'une garden party qui serait donné la semaine suivante au manoir Black. Elle avait donc pénétré dans l'aile réservé à leur enfant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait plus de chance de le trouver ici.

En effet, Abraxas avait fini par totalement délaisser toute autre activité qui le menait loin de leur domaine. Il gérait à présent tout depuis son bureau et ne sortait guère plus que pour faire une promenade en cheval pendant laquelle son fils ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle savait bien que cette relation plus que fusionnelle n'était pas saine, mais qu'y pouvait-elle. Son mari ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, hormis lorsqu'il y était obligé et l'avait repoussé chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de s'immiscer dans l'éducation de leur fils.

Ephemesia avançait dans le couloir et atteignit rapidement la porte de la chambre de Lucius. Elle allait annoncer son entrée imminente lorsqu'elle surprit les paroles de son mari :

\- Viens la mon fils. Veux-tu faire plaisir à papa ? Agenouille-toi là, bien, très bien.

Curieuse, elle poussa le panneau de bois. Abraxas était tellement pris dans la contemplation de son enfant, qu'il ne remarqua rien. Ainsi put-elle observer la scène à loisir et, si elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, quand ce fut le cas, ce qu'elle vit la choqua au plus haut point.

\- Tu es si merveilleux, mon fils, si beaux, si talentueux … Oui …

Abraxas était assis sur un fauteuil, ses pantalons ouverts et Lucius se trouvait à ses pieds, à genoux, la tête entre les jambes de son père. Ephemesia, les yeux écarquillés, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et révéler sa présence.

Le temps qu'elle récupère ses esprits, son mari finit son affaire dans un gémissement d'extase et Lucius déglutit patiemment, les yeux brillants d'admiration toujours braqués sur son père.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils. Je suis si fier de toi, lui murmura Abraxas.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa, répondit l'enfant avec toute l'adoration que pouvait donner un enfant de cinq ans à son père.

Et comme une récompense, l'homme demanda :

\- Veux-tu téter un petit peu ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Lucius s'éclaira encore plus, si c'était possible, et l'enfant acquiesça vivement. Abraxas ouvrit alors ses bras et son fils grimpa sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit sa chemise, puis Lucius s'installa confortablement et, ne lâchant pas son père des yeux, prit en bouche un mamelon découvert. D'une main tendre, l'homme passa et repassa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et son fils, avec un soupir d'aisance, ferma les yeux.

Le visage de Ephemesia avait verdi, dégoûtée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais aux vues de la réaction de son fils, il fallait qu'elle le fasse secrètement. C'était son seul moyen pour sauver Lucius.

.

Son plan mis plusieurs jours à se concrétiser, mais avec la complicité d'une amie, elle s'était procuré un poison puissant. Quand elle l'eut dilué dans l'un de ces alcools que son mari affectionnait, elle profita de l'absence de son fils, en visite pour deux jours chez ses grands-parents maternels, pour le lui servir. Abraxas déjeunait alors seul dans son bureau, c'était une occasion en or à ne pas raté pour Ephemesia.

Le lendemain, elle découvrit son mari agonisant, il n'en n'avait plus que pour quelques heures. Elle le transféra alors dans sa chambre, le laissant mourir seul. Rien qu'à la pensée de la perversion dont avait été victime son fils, elle frissonnait. Elle se promit se jours-là que Lucius ne recevrait plus la moindre marque de tendresse de personne. Dès aujourd'hui elle ferait appel à un précepteur de qualité qui l'instruirait correctement lui retirerait toute ces abominations de la tête.

.

Au retour de son fils, elle lui interdit de se rendre dans les quartiers de Abraxas.

\- Ton père à la dragoncelle. C'est très contagieux, tu ne peux pas aller le voir.

Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son fils se décomposer, mais elle s'empressa d'effacer une quelconque pensée réconfortante et le pressa de se rendre dans sa chambre.

\- J'ai une tapisserie à finir, va t'occuper dans ta chambre.

.

Abraxas mit trois jours à mourir. Ephemesia fit bonne figure pour l'enterrement. Lucius fut le seul à le pleurer, mais jamais devant quiconque. Son nouveau précepteur avait été très clair là-dessus :

\- Un bon gentilhomme ne montre rien de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Il se tiens toujours bien droit, le menton haut.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
